Amarillo y Rojo
by Luka-sama
Summary: King Bee logra que Marinette acepte una cita con él y no piensa desaprovechar la oportunidad. A peticion del publico Continuación de King Bee.


_Sin seriamente el personaje de Chloé no me da tanta pelota, aunque en esta temporada comienza a tener potencial._

 _Pero en serio…¿tanto lo amaron?_

 _Las historias de Queen Bee y King Bee, eran para satisfacer mi idea de un escrito de ellos, pero grande mi sorpresa cuando pidieron más de esta pareja. Quien entiende al público._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Amarillo y rojo**

Todo había pasado muy rápido para Marinette, tanto que no sabía cuándo se encontró en medía habitación totalmente sola y con las manos en sus mejillas incrédula. Ya que sin haberse dado cuenta y bueno, tal vez estar un poco distraída, había aceptado indirectamente una cita con el héroe de la ciudad King Bee.

Joder su puta mala suerte.

Cuando no era Ladybug por supuesto.

Se suponía que entre ellos no debían saber sobre las identidades secretas del otro, pero ahí iba ella de idiota y fingía que era fanática de la abeja.

Aunque realmente lo apreciaba y le había ayudado, tanto como Ladybug como Marinette.

Pero pensar que el chico tenía sentimientos por ella y le había invitado a una cita, era suficiente para querer jalarse el pelo por idiota.

¿Ahora qué le diría a Alya?

.

Para su desgracia, Marinette vio como el día de la cita se acercaba mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Mientras sus compañeros se preocupaban cada día por verla más pálida y con ojeras, ella apenas si podía mantenerse en pie en clases.

¿Qué haría?

Ella no quería a King Bee, aunque admitía que era un perfecto caballero con ella y solía hacerle chistes más graciosos que Chat Noir. Su problema es que era el típico chico algo prepotente y que peleaba para solucionar las cosas contra los akuma.

También tenía esa tendencia de indicarle a ella que se enamoraría de él.

Iluso.

Ella tenía a Adrien.

Cerró los ojos mientras pegaba su mejilla a su escritorio, aún faltaba una clase más para ser libre de esta tortura. Luego tendría que prepararse para la cita quisiera o no. King Bee se había tomado la molestia de visitarla ayer unos minutos para decirle a qué hora y donde la vería, si ella no estaba lista, vendría a buscarla y la sacaría como estuviera lista, en piyama o en toalla.

Por algún motivo creyó sus palabras.

Esa mirada.

Quiso pensar en Adrien para relajarse, pero para su desgracia, unos ojos azules fueron lo que vio.

—Ya me vas a decir que te pasa niña—gruño Alya a su lado con enojo.

Odiaba no saber qué pasaba.

Marinette noto que no solo Alya la estaba viendo, frente a ella Adrien y Nino también parecían preocupados. Incluso si hubiera visto un poco más, notaria a Claudius viéndola sobre su hombro para ver qué pasaba, antes de reírse de forma maliciosa.

Vio a Adrien unos segundos, con algo similar a culpa.

Iba salir con un chico que no era él.

Qué horror.

Pero era mejor que se enterara por ella que por otra persona, involucrar terceros siempre era malo para ella.

Así que con resignación, supo que era hora de confesar.

—Un viejo conocido (Algo así era) me logro convencer de tener una cita con él—hablo con rostro derrotado.

Tres pares de bocas se abrieron simultáneamente.

Nino parecía confundido.

Alya totalmente indignada.

Adrien con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces sus amigos explotaron en preguntas y ella quiso morirse ahí mismo.

.

Al final para su desconcierto, Alya fue a su casa para ayudarle a alistarse, a pesar de que ella no comento el nombre de su cita. Era obvio que la morena quería saber quién era, pero parecía contenerse a duras penas. Sabía que había algo detrás de eso, pero termino aceptando su ayuda por que en verdad la necesitaba. Una hora después, estaba con un hermoso vestido blanco en su falda y rosado en su parte superior, que ella había diseñado hace poco, zapatos bajos con poco tacón y su cabello suelto algo rizado. No tenía mucho maquillaje y casi no se notaba.

Alya chillo junto a su mama antes de llenarla de fotografías, aunque sus padres no parecían convencidos con que saliera con alguien que ellos no conocían.

Tampoco dijeron mucho.

Sospechoso.

También la gran sonrisa de gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas de Alya, le indico que algo iba mal.

Pero como nada podría salir peor que ver la cara incrédula de Adrien al decirle que saldría con otro chico, podría soportarlo.

Al final ella termino en medio del parque cerca de su hogar, en una banca con expresión derrotada. Hasta que la curiosidad la inundo, como vendría King Bee sin que ella no supiera que era él, al igual que la mitad de Paris. Con suerte irían a un lugar poco concurrido, donde nadie la vería y podría pasar sin mayores incidentes públicos.

—Hola mi reina—hablo una voz a su espalda, terriblemente familiar.

Giro su rostro con resignación.

Pestañeo dos veces confundida.

Frente a ella estaba un chico más alto que ella, con una extraña cabellera castaña (una peluca muy costosa si se ve de cerca por su detalle), pantalones y ropa bastante sencilla pero costosa, además de tener unos anteojos oscuros y una gorra sobre su cabeza.

Disfrazado.

Bueno al menos no quería romper el código de héroe de revelar su identidad, una parte en su interior se calentó un poco al pensar que aun así había querido salir con ella.

—King Bee—musito con una risa sin poder evitarlo.

Se veía tan…diferente. No había alguna parte de él que le diera una pista de su identidad y supuso era lo mejor.

Era como un extraño sueño.

—Sería muy sospechoso que me llamaras así en la calle—

—¿Entonces?—

—Mi vida—

—No—

—Cariño—

—No—

—Razón de mi completo existir—

No pudo evitar una risa tonta ante la forma ridícula en que King Bee actuaba, este sonrió de forma algo satisfecha, le hubiera gustado ver sus ojos para ver su expresión.

—Llámame Black esta noche—

—¿Black?—

—Era Yellow, pero Black pasara como más normal—

Marinette vio con una media sonrisa la mano que King Bee le extendía, era raro, nunca había tenido una cita antes y si bien siempre soñó que Adrien sería el primero, tenía curiosidad. De saber que pasaría, que se sentía ser cortejada en serio (Aun no creía que Chat Noir fuera en serio cuando era coqueto con todas) que alguien viera a Marinette y no a Ladybug.

King Bee le estaba ofreciendo esto por hoy.

Una cita.

Un sueño.

Un momento.

Con una sonrisa acepto la mano que este le ofreció, ganando una sonrisa brillante y algo altanera en este, que le pareció familiar.

.

Adrien no había seguido a Marinette ni su misteriosa cita toda la tarde, no para nada, ese chico Black era un chico común y corriente…que esperaba encontrar y estampar contra una pared por algún extraño motivo. Regresando al tema, él no los había seguido, curiosamente los había topado durante toda la tarde. Como cuando fueron a una feria, donde el desgraciado llamado Black Coqueteaba descaradamente con Marinette, esta se sonrojaba e intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, donde el chico le gano un gran peluche de dragón, donde comieron manzanas acarameladas y antes de llegar la noche, la llevo a un restaurante demasiado costoso.

Por suerte él consiguió entrar gracias al nombre de su padre, pero de no ser así, no cualquiera entraba.

Ese Black debía tener mucho dinero.

Se sintió algo retado en ese momento.

Para su suerte no estaba solo, poco después de comenzar a seguirlos…digo, topárselos. Dos compañeros se unieron a su travesía.

—Joder niña, mi madre trabaja aquí y se por cuenta propia que es caro, este tipo tiene dinero—hablo Alya con incredulidad.

A su lado Nino, quien era el único no de acuerdo con eso, se limitó a comer la comida gratis que podía.

Le sacaba provecho al asunto.

Espiar no era bueno.

Pero no era idiota para contradecir a un Alya curiosa y un Adrien levemente celoso.

.

La cita iba bien, mucho más que bien, la estaba pasando de maravilla. Si bien en algunos momentos pelearon en broma, había mucho en King Bee que le agradaba. No estaba enamorada de él, pero habían cosas que le hicieron sentir esa tarde a gusto, una tarde que recordaría con mucho cariño, además de ser sincera, no le molestaría en repetir en algún momento.

King Bee no era Adrien.

¿Cierto?

Ambos eran rubios, pero sus ojos eran diferentes.

Adrien se parecía más a Chat Noir, pero eso era ridículo, ella jamás estaría trabajando contra el crimen con Adrien y rechazándolo como Chat Noir, eso era el colmo de su desgracia.

En cambio King Bee podía ser cualquiera, eso era interesante, un verdadero misterio.

¿Qué?

Era una chica y el chico frente a ella, era amable, caballeroso y tenía misterio.

No la culpen.

Además solo sería hoy…¿Cierto?

—Entonces…espero pasaras bien la tarde mi reina—Hablo King viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lo ignoro como pudo tomando parte de su jugo.

—Fue una buena tarde—admitió en contra de su sano juicio.

No quería darle falsas esperanzas.

Pero no eran falsas esperanzas.

Solo era…dios estaba jodida.

—Me pregunto si alguien espera poder repetirla con tantas ansias como yo—hablo King acercándose descaradamente sobre la mesa, como permanecer sentado se lo permitió.

Se puso un poco tensa.

—Creo que es muy pronto para eso—

—¿Es por Adrien?—susurro por bajo.

Giro a verlo de forma tensa y viendo a todos lados esperando que nadie escuchara, aunque a estas alturas casi todo Paris debía saberlo, menos el chico claro está.

Pero era verdad.

Era por Adrien.

Porque una parte de ella aun lo quería.

—Black fuiste muy amable, dulce…eres perfecto para cualquier otra chica…¿Por qué yo?—pregunto de repente Marinette confundida.

King no pareció sorprendido ante su pregunta, solamente desvió la vista pasando de reojo, donde Adrien, Alya y Nino estaban, habiéndolos descubierto casi desde el principio de la cita con Marinette.

Los vio unos segundos, antes de ver a la chica.

—Te contestare esta pregunta, pero aquí no—indico llamando al mesero y pagando a velocidad record.

Vio de reojo como sus seguidores habían estado confundidos y no pudieron pagar con su velocidad. Aprovechando de eso, tomo la mano de Marinette y corrió al callejón más cercano, llamo a Pollen en un susurro y su transformación apareció tan repentinamente, que Marinette jadeo.

La tomo como si fuera una princesa y antes que alguien se diera cuenta, estaban saltando por los tejados de todo Paris.

Los chicos jamás adivinarían que paso.

Con suerte estarían quemándose las cabezas aun en el restaurante.

Aprovecho la cercanía y calor de la chica, durante toda la tarde su plan era que Marinette olvidara a Adrien, pero al parecer no lo lograba del todo. Así que había decidido que si no lo lograba, ocuparía ser más extremo, ya que no tenía muchas esperanzas con el chico.

Jugaría todas sus cartas.

Cada una de ellas.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban en el balcón de la chica, esta parecía alterada sin saber cómo explicarle a sus padres que apareció sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Estaba distraída.

Tanto para no notar como Pollen lo abandonaba en la transformación, dejándolo aun con el disfraz.

—Se supone que llegaría en una hora, ahora como aparecí aquí será difícil de explicar y…—se quedó muda.

Sus ojos se salieron de tamaño, su boca cayo y su expresión se puso pálida.

Claudius Bourgeois vio con tranquilidad la peluca en su mano y sus lentes en la otra.

Este era.

Él te amo momento.

El momento de la verdad.

—¡Claudius!—gimió Marinette impactada y con incredulidad.

Sonrió de medio lado, había deseado poder escuchar ese nombre toda la tarde.

La pudo ver comprendiendo todo a su paso, comparando la historia de infancia de ambos, su cambio cuando King Bee apareció, como si bien dejaron de discutir en serio, su forma de tratarse seguía siendo de rivales. Como si muchos puntos se unieran y pudiera explicar su comportamiento en ambas partes.

Lo vio un poco más calmada, pero sin poder creerlo del todo.

—¿Por qué…?—dejo la pregunta en el aire.

Ese por qué debía tener muchos finales, probablemente no podría explicarlo todo cuando él mismo no lo entendía.

Entonces sonrió, de medio lado sin altanería, una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa en medio de la poca esperanza.

—No sé cómo paso…solo eres tú, siempre fuiste tú—musito por bajo casi sin fuerzas.

Marinette era la chica más torpe que conocía, como la más valiente de todas.

No temía ensuciarse por ayudar a otros, siempre sonriendo, una gran diseñadora y la chica que siempre sacaba a flote todas sus emociones. La que a pesar de siempre pelear le regalaba sus galletas favoritas en su cumpleaños, quien lo felicitaba al ganar una medalla y con quien quería estar cuando todo salía mal. Quien se hizo un pilar en su forma como civil y quien sonreía de emoción al verlo como héroe.

Por muchas cosas….pero sobre todo…

Porque ella era la chica que amaba.

La vio abrir la boca, antes de cerrarla sin saber que decir, no la culpaba, todo era muy repentino.

Con un brillo de malicia, tomo el mentón de la chica que parecía aun en shock, acercándose para robarle un suave pero tímido primer beso (que se llamaba Claudius Bourgeois a que le robaba otro) y se separó pronto admirando el rojo que ahora se posaba en sus mejillas.

—No soy Adrien—gimió algo molesto el nombre de su mejor amigo—también sé que te hice la vida imposible y no tenemos la mejor relación o si quiera somos totalmente amigos…pero dame una oportunidad, solo no me alejes—suplico de forma algo denigrante para él.

Porque la necesitaba.

Mucho más que su orgullo.

Vio como esta abría la boca aún más incrédula, antes que suspirara y sonriera de medio lado.

—¿Eso significa que gane esta?—

—¡Marinette!—

La chica se rio fuerte y claro, aliviando un poco la tensión del ambiente al retomar su antigua competencia por todo.

Luego lo vio algo tímida, con las mejillas coloradas y ojos algo brillantes, eso le daba esperanza, lo cual era más de lo que tenía hace unos minutos.

—No te amo Claudius, pero…sin duda ambos estuvimos en la vida del otro desde que somos niños y si te considero mi amigo. No te voy a negar que aún no dejo de ver a Adrien atractivo, pero tú siempre estuviste ahí (para bien o para mal, pensaron ambos), tampoco puedo prometer que te amare…lo que puedo prometerte, es que ambos podríamos hablar más y ver a donde lleva esto—hablo esta tímidamente.

Claro que estaba tímida, prácticamente no lo estaba rechazando, no lo acepto, pero no lo rechazo.

No vería el vaso medio vacío, lo vería medio lleno.

Sonrió altanero.

Esta frunció el ceño.

Le robo otro beso antes de irse por los tejados de Paris, soltando uno que otro grito divertido que hicieron a Marinette reír.

.

Al día siguiente Alya, Nino y Adrien estaban en sus asientos a punto de salirse desesperados. El haber perdido a Marinette ayer de la vista, los dejo a todos preocupados, quien sabe que hubiera pasado con la chica. Alya les dijo que ella mando un mensaje diciendo que todo salió bien, pero nada más.

Marinette entro con una mejor cara esa mañana, algo cansada de aun no poder dormir bien, pero igualmente fue acechada por los tres preguntando si estaba bien.

Esta respondió como pudo, antes de lograr escaparse e ir a su asiento.

La chica se detuvo frente al asiento de Claudius, quien la miraba fijamente con expresión tranquila. Este no parecía preocupado que ella supiera su identidad secreta, aunque ella aun no revelaba la suya, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Se sonrojo levemente cuando Claudius le sonrió levemente, de forma sincera y como pocas veces veía.

—Marinette—saludo amablemente.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Claudius—susurro de regreso antes de ir a su asiento.

Nadie comprendió que paso ahí o si paso algo, pero lo que nadie pensó es que ese era el inicio de algo.

Como nadie sospecho cuando en el receso Claudius prácticamente acorralo a Marinette entre los casilleros para besarla desesperadamente.

Después de todo, por ahora no dirían nada.

Ese fue solo el comienzo…

El amarrillo del rey y el rojo de la mariquita.

 **Fin**

 _Chloé como chico no estaría tan mal si lo pensamos._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
